There is conventionally known tape cartridge that accommodate tape used for printing as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1992-133756. The tape cartridge (ribbon cassette) described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication has a case, a printing tape spool rotatably accommodated in the case, tape (printing tape) wound about the printing tape spool to form a tape roll, a ribbon feed spool rotatably accommodated in the case, and ink ribbon wound about the ribbon feed spool. Tape drawn from the tape roll is conveyed along a tape-conveying path inside the case and discharged from the case through a tape outlet provided in the case at the downstream end of the tape-conveying path.